Halogenated polymers are frequently used in the construction of almost all types of buildings, homes, and offices. One reason for using halogenated polymers, rather than other polymers, is that halogenated polymers are comparatively less flammable. Although these polymers are less flammable, they tend to produce a lot of smoke during combustion, particularly when they contain plasticizers. Consequently, governments and municipalities have set limits on smoke development during polymer combustion that can be difficult to meet with ordinary chlorinated polymers.
Thus, a need exists for improved smoke suppressants. This need and other needs are addressed by the present invention.